ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Artemius
Jason Artemius born (November 5, 1979), is an Australian professional wrestler currently wrestling for the XWA. Best known for his stiff, technical style, Jason Artemius is the current XWA Xtreme Champion, a former two-time XWA World Champion, two-time XWA Pure Champion and a former XWA Tag Team Champion. Career History An Australian native, Jason Artemius has been with XWA from day one. A talented technical performer, he was trained in England from mid 1999 til late 2000 at the age of 20 by the legendary wrestlers, "Anarchist" Doug Williams and "Ice Man" Dean Malenko. Many of his moves are tributes to the great men who trained him. By the age of 22, Jason was a prominent figure on the English wrestling scene, notably holding the FWA Academy Championship once and the prestigious FWA British Heavyweight Championship twice, both times defeating his mentor Doug Williams to take the title. But the constant travelling back and forth between his home country of Australia and adopted home of England proved too much as Jason chose to make the transition to Japan, closer to home. His performances on the Japanese circuit, especially Pro Wrestling NOAH earned him national acclaim and celebrity in Japan, suddenly the international wrestling community took notice. At the age of 25, 3 years after his move to Japan, Jason was voted #5 in the annual PWI awards. A huge compliment, seeing as he had yet to make his wrestling debut in a mainstream federation. But that debut was not far off, as the newly established XWA came calling. Jason's array of punishing submission holds and high impact technical wrestling had formed a man well versed in both Euro and Japanese Strong style wrestling. These revered attributes earned him a place in the XWA tournament to decide the first reigning XWA World Champion. Jason had made his first step into internationally televised wrestling. Since his debut Jason hasn't looked back, taking the XWA World Champion twice, main eventing the biggest PPV of XWA's short history, and playing a major role in two XWA stables. The now defunct Mike Aryce, Genesius Annaya and Artemius stable and the Zenith stable containing Jason Artemius, James Harrier and Joe Roberts. Jason's matches with XWA's Sparx have been hailed as classics. After claiming the XWA Tag Team Championship with Zenith and the XWA Pure Championship, Jason wasn't beaten for months, setting an XWA record streak of 15 matches without defeat. Eventually the streak was broken by Shane McCool and Jason left the Pure division. With 3 losses in as many weeks handed to him, the spirit of Artemius seemed broken and by the fourth week he had snapped, coming mere inches from taking the life of the only 17 year old Chaos. After the bloodbath, Jason left XWA and refused to make contact with anyone other than close friends and family. After 2 months in exile, 2007 saw the return of Jason Artemius as a surprise entrant to the King of Kings tournament, he reached the Semi finals before Kayo eliminated him in a hard fought battle. Jason now set his sights on the vacant Pure title. After defeating JT Walters for the title at XWA Self Sacrifice, Jason challenged Mike Aryce to a title vs title match for XWA Gateway to Glory. The match was eventually decided to be a Submission Strap match, a match that Jason won in front of 90,000 fans to become Xtreme and Pure champion, a first for XWA. But after the match, the dark side of Jason that had been seething beneath the surface since October was unleashed. Jason smashed a beer bottle over the head of Aryce and turned his back on the fans. Within just 3 nights, the decision to attack Aryce was rued by Jason, to Artemius' surprise, Aryce was not the type of man to lay down and die. Instead he embarked on a mission of vengeance, costing Jason Artemius a match against Joe Roberts, his Pure title against Dom Grenith and most painfully, costing Jason a win over his most storied enemy, Sparx, in their third and tie breaking, one on one battle. Adding even more fuel to the fire of hatred between the two men, Aryce revealed that as contender for Jason's Xtreme title he got to choose the stipulation of their match at XWA Land of the Rising Stars. A match that Jason had never competed in, and a match that dragged him completely out of his comfort zone. A Ladder match. After a brutal battle Jason retained the title with the help of a mysterious hooded figure. Titles Held * Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA) :*XWA World Title (2) :*XWA Pure Title (4) :*XWA Xtreme Title (1) :*XWA Tag Team Titles (1) * Frontier Wrestling Alliance (FWA) :*FWA British Heavyweight Title (2) :*FWA Academy Title (1) Wrestling Facts *'Finishing moves' ::*''Out Cold'' (Dragon Sleeper with Body Scissors) ::*'Red Tide Driver '07' (Reverse suplex lift into spinning Tombstone Piledriver) ::*'D.N.C Lariat' (Burning Lariat) ::*'Red Tide Driver '03' (Shouldered Crucifix Powerbomb into Sitout Side Driver) (Retired) *'Signature moves' :::*Bridging Dragger Suplex (Bridged Half nelson/Half chickenwing belly to back suplex) :::*Release Dragger Suplex (Release Half nelson/Half chickenwing belly to back suplex) :::*Hip Toss Lift into Cradle Brainbuster :::*Invert Facelock Lungblower :::*Bomb Scare Diving Knee Drop :::*Shadows Over Hell (Top rope splash to the back of an opponent on hands and knees) :::*Overhead Key Lock Exploder Suplex :::*Running Single Leg Front Dropkick/Leaping Big Boot :::*Forearm Smash Suicide Dive :::*Half Nelson Backbreaker :::*Leg trip reverse STO :::*Riptide (Flapjack lift to spinebuster) :::*Near Leg Capture Back Suplex with Bridge (Regalplex) :::*Samoan Drop into Turnbuckle :::*Undertow DDT (Hammerlock inside leg trip DDT) :::*Invert Facelock Backbreaker :::*Over Shoulder Sitout Gutbuster :::*Half Nelson Bulldog :::*Pumphandle Gutbuster :::*Pumphandle lift into uppercut knee strike :::*Somersault Lariat :::*Crucivice (Seated Cravate with Double Arm Scissor) :::*Drowning Pool (Elevated Texas Cloverleaf with knee to back) :::*Elevated Fujiwara Armbar :::*Wheelbarrow Out Cold (Rare) *'Tag Team Moves' ::*'View From The Top' (Red Tide Driver I with Double Stomp assist) ::*'Political Power' (Rope Elevated Cutter (Tower of London) with Double Stomp to upper back) :::*Dethroner I (Electric Chair/Top Rope Hurricanrana) :::*Dethroner II (Electric Chair/Assisted Running Headscissor Takedown) :::*DNC Lariat to back of head of opponent with simultaneous Bisaiku Knee to face of opponent Random Facts :*Artemius' current theme music is "Beautiful Mourning" by Machine Head. :*He is the first person to hold the XWA World, Pure, Xtreme and Tag Team Titles. :*He is the only person to ever hold the XWA Pure and Xtreme titles at the same time. External links *Official XWA Website S S S S S